Why
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Dan Hinata tak tau kenapa, tak berani bertanya kenapa, dan tak mau memikirkan kenapa. The first SasuHina fanfiction from author RnR minna-san :) sankyuu.


Di sebuah sofa apartemennya Hinata termangu, menatap handphone yang beberapa saat tadi dia tempelkan di telinga. Mendengarkan suara baritone yang sungguh ia kenali, walau dalam waktu lama ia tak mendengarnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat ketika matanya memanas. Rasanya ia jahat sekali. Tangan-tangannya dengan reflek menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"Sasuke," rintihnya lalu terisak.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair Sasuhina slight other**

**Warning: OOC, typos, plot aneh, EYD kacau, gak ngefeel, and other. **

**Lyreinata-chan present**

**Why**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ketukan pintu yang tak konstan membuat Hinata berpaling. Mengusap matanya kasar sambil berjalan membuka pintu, ia tak perlu beramah tamah karena ia tau persis siapa lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa tas ransel besar serta sebuah kantung belanja yang penuh. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Sasuke diam tak berkomentar apapun karena memang begini adanya interaksi di antara mereka berdua, tak banyak bicara.

Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sembab. Wajah yang sembab rasanya lengket dan Hinata tak suka itu.

Hinata ke dapur dengan wajah yang masih basah. Ia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di kulkas dengan rapi. Mendengus kesal, Hinata berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke yang selesai memasukkan belanjaannya segera berbalik ke hadapannya.

"Wajahmu," ucap Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke menarik kaos biru dongker yang dipakainya dan membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Dengan luwes Hinata membungkuk dan mengelap wajahnya dengan kaos Sasuke. Hinata selalu lupa mengeringkan wajahnya, dan Sasuke selalu menyediakan kaos yang dikenakannya sebagai handuk Hinata. Sasuke orang yang sangat bersih, dan Hinata tak pernah berani bertanya alasan kenapa Sasuke tak merasa jorok dengan kebiasaan mereka tersebut.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan wajahnya, Hinata bangun dan menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang sempurna sekarang ini, banyak kaum hawa atau bahkan adam yang dapat dengan mudah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, dan Hinata tak tau apakah dirinya juga termasuk dalam golongan tersebut. Wajahnya tampan, otaknya cerdas, dan sifatnya yang kalem dan tegas ketika ia semakin tumbuh dewasa membuatnya terlihat mencolok di kerumunan. Padahal dulu Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke mempunyai sifat yang buruk, tapi sifatnya dengan pasti berubah menjadi yang lebih baik, dan sekali lagi Hinata tak berani menanyakan kenapa.

Begitu pula Hinata. Ia bukanlah sosok gadis pemalu dan mempunyai kebiasaan tergagap yang dulu. Lambat laun ia berani membuka diri dan lebih berani mengutarakan pendapat atau apapun yang ia rasakan. Sifatnya yang dahulu sangatlah kalem menjadi lebih tegas karena Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke? Karena Sasuke adalah orang yang akan menjadi tujuannya ketika ia sedang ada dalam masalah, Sasuke bagaikan diarynya walaupun Sasuke tak pernah memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita apapun. Sasuke yang selalu menampung keluh kesahnya lebih sering berkomentar "seharusnya kau lebih tegas," dan hal itulah yang membentuk kepribadian Hinata yang seperti sekarang.

Sasuke mengenali Hinata dengan begitu baik. Tapi, Hinata tak tau kenapa ia tak merasa sebaliknya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dan menuntunnya ke dalam kamar milik Hinata. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Hinata tau bahwa Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya terjaga lebih lama lagi. Sasuke membaringkannya dengan perlahan dan dengan pasti Sasuke ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Sasuke terlentang dan Hinata meringkuk membelakanginya. Hinata mencoba memejamkan mata dan merasa gagal ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar erat di perutnya. Hinata menghela nafas dan tak mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke. Dahulu ketika mereka belum berumur 25 tahun seperti ini Hinata akan biasa dipeluk oleh Sasuke di manapun dan kapanpun, tapi demi apapun di dunia ini dia tak terbiasa pada saat-saat ini. Dan Hinata tak mau berpikir kenapa.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah dewasa, itulah hal yang selalu Hinata ingat dalam hati. Kapan saja bisa menjadi titik balik di mana mereka akan menjadi sosok yang asing satu sama lain, dan Hinata selalu membayangkan ketika hal tersebut terjadi. Mereka berdiri di tempat yang sama dan mereka akan berlalu tanpa kerlingan atau bahkan hanya sekedar tatapan yang menandakan bahwa mereka saling mengenal.

Hinata yang berpikiran seperti itu tak sadar ketika Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya dan dengan cekatan mematikan kompor sebelum sup miso yang Hinata aduk menjadi sup gosong. Hinata terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badan. Membuat tubuhnya tertabrak ke arah Sasuke saking paniknya. Sasuke terdiam tak mengaduh ataupun mengomentari Hinata seperti biasanya jika Hinata berbuat hal yang ceroboh. Dan yang Hinata tau aroma musk yang selalu dipakai Sasuke semakin membuat pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Sasuke terdiam mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Hinata dan meremasnya pelan menimbulkan erangan kecil dari Hinata. Dan Sasuke tau bahwa ia sudah lupa diri ketika ia memagut bibir Hinata dengan gairah yang menggebu. Hinata merasa ingin menangis ketika tangannya yang bebas malah mengalungkan diri di leher jenjang milik lelaki di hadapannya, begitu mendamba lelaki itu dalam pelukannya. Apa ini pantas? Hinata dan Sasuke enggan berpikir karena sudah terlalu bingung.

Sasuke tak terima ketika Hinata melepaskan dirinya. Tangan Hinata yang ada di lehernya ia tahan sehingga mau tak mau Hinata tetap berjinjit dengan Sasuke juga yang menahan pinggangnya. Hinata terengah merasa air matanya sudah ingin tumpah.

"Kenapa?" Pada akhirnya Hinata mengucapkan kata yang selalu melingkupi Sasuke di dalam pikirannya. Suara Hinata bergetar dan tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Sasuke mendekap Hinata begitu erat ketika Hinata mulai terisak. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencium pucuk kepala Hinata dengan kasih sayang yang begitu kentara.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

"Aku bertengkar dengannya, aku ingin menginap di tempatmu," ujar suara di seberang sana. Hinata terpaku terlalu bingung pada permintaan yang sering dikabulkan olehnya tersebut.

"Tapi Sasuke... Kau dan dia akan segera menikah. Tak baik jika kau ketahuan menginap di tempatku. Dia.." Hinata meneguk ludah guna mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia utarakan.

"Dia tak akan tau, walaupun dia tau aku tak peduli." Sasuke terlalu keras kepala dan Hinata tau itu.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Aku juga sudah belanja untuk sarapan besok. Pasti kau tak memasak akhir-akhir ini. Jaa," dan Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja.

Hinata tak tau apa ia harus senang atau sedih. Di tempat lain ada seseorang yang menunggu Sasuke, menunggunya dengan pelukan dan cinta yang bertimbal balik dengan Sasuke. Dan dirinya?

Hanya seorang sahabat yang juga menunggu Sasuke dan sesungguhnya ingin memeluk dan mempunyai cinta yang besar juga untuk Sasuke, tapi sayang cinta itu tak pernah bertimbal balik.

Hidup ini jahat, dan Hinata juga merasa jahat kepada tunangan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke," rintihnya lalu terisak.

.

.

.

END


End file.
